Between the Worlds II
Alterseinstufung; 130px 130px 130px Für Informationen zur Artikeleinstufung siehe hier Between the Worlds “Zwischen den Welten II" „Die verlorene Tochter“ center|650px Vorwort; Sechs Jahre vorher an einem geheimen Ort im Distrikt Iconox; Im Labor herrschte latente Unruhe, denn irgendetwas hatte die Besorgnis der Wissenschaftler hervorgerufen. So befanden sich jetzt auch bewaffnete Kräfte in dem Raum. Zwischen Computerpulten, Brutkästen und anderen Maschinen drängten Agori in weißen Kitteln und schnelle Einsatztruppen herum. Doktor Jacob Mulder blickte voller Sorge auf einen der Apparate der an ein Aquarium erinnerte. Kabel, Schläuche, Displays und Messvorrichtungen ließen die Apparatur abstrakt wirken. In einer Nährlösung die an dünnflüssigen Honig erinnerte, schwamm ein Mädchen. Der Körper zuckte hin und wieder. Der Brustkorb bewegte sich gleichmäßig und stimmte mit dem Rhythmus der Herzmessgeräte überein. Auch die anderen Werte hätten nicht besser sein können. Doch stand den Wissenschaftlern die Besorgnis ins Gesicht geschrieben. Immer wenn einer der Agori eine nervöse Bewegung machte, richteten die Soldaten die Waffen auf die Aparatur. „Sie hat sich zu gut entwickelt!“ gab Jacob Mulder zu bedenken, „diese Nährlösung hat ihre Entwicklung beschleunigt, dass hätte nicht passieren dürfen!“ „Keine Sorge,“ meinte ein anderer Wissenschaftler und wies die bedenken seines Kollegen zurück, „sobald sie von der Nährlösung entbunden ist, wird sie sich normal weiter entwickeln.“ „Das macht mir auch keine Sorgen,“ brummte Mulder und legte die Stirn in Falten, „seht ihr Gesicht an, so sieht jemand aus, der sich an irgendetwas erinnert!“ „So ein Blödsinn,“ belächelte der Wissenschaftler Mulder und wandte den Blick ab, „sie hat die Erinnerungen, die wir ihr eingepflanzt haben.“ „Ich teile ihre Meinung nicht,“ betonte Jacob Mulder und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „ihr Gesicht wirkt hoffnungsvoll, die Erinnerungen die wir implantierten, hätten sie jähzornig machen müssen.“ Spät in der Nacht spürte das Mädchen wie ein starker Ruck durch ihren Körper fuhr. Sie nahm die Kraft war die sie jetzt durchflutete und öffnete die Augen. Die Nährlösung brannte in den Augen und ließ sie die Welt um sich herum nur verschwommen wahrnehmen. Hastig begann sie gegen das Glas zu schlagen, was sie von der Außenwelt abschnitt. Irgendwann nahm auch das System die Bewegung im inneren war. Alarm schrillte auf und alle Wissenschaftler wurden aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Allen voran Jacob Mulder und sein unbeirrbarer Kollege. Als sie in das Labor kamen rutschten sie auf der Nährlösung aus und schilderten durch den Raum. Ein Schreibtisch bremste sie unsanft aus. Die Kammer war offen und leer, von dem Mädchen fehlte aber jede Spur. Aber einer der Kittel hing auch nicht mehr am Haken. Wo konnte sie sich verstecken? Das Labor bot nicht wirklich viel Platz um unentdeckt zu bleiben. Mulders Blick fiel auf den Breiten Luftkanal des Labors, eine der Klappen lag auf dem Boden. „Sie muss sich irgendwo im Gebäude befinden,“ rief Dr. Mulder sauer, „los lasst alle Außentüren abriegeln!“ „Was hab ich ihnen sagt?“ wandte er sich an seinen Kollegen, „sie wird versuchen ihre Eltern zu finden, die Folgen muss ich hoffentlich nicht erklären!“ „Sie hatten ja recht,“ gab der Wissenschaftler zu, „ich habe die Wirkung der familiären Gene in der Tat unterschätzt.“ Das Mädchen hörte die Stimmen unter sich, während sie durch den Lüftungsschacht kroch. Meter für Meter durch das kalte Metall. Dazu der Luftzug, der die Kälte noch unangenehmer machte. Doch die Hoffnung stärkte sie, durch zuhalten. Bis in den späten Abendstunden blieb die Suche vergebens, die Wissenschaftler krochen mittlerweile auf allen Vieren durch das Gebäude. Die Soldaten sah man es nicht an, dass sie schon einen ganzen Tag lang im Gebäudekomplex herum gerannt waren. Das Mädchen schlich in der Abendstunde durch die Flure. Das schwache Licht über den Türen erleuchtete den Flur nur schwach. Aus der Dusche hörte sie die Stimme einer Agori die sich gerade abtrocknete. Die Tür stand einen Spaltbreit offen und das Mädchen huschte hinein. Die Wissenschaftlerin erschrak als sie vor ihrem Spind die Flüchtige erblickte. „Bleib hier,“ sagte sie erschrocken aber rasch wieder gefasst, „ich werde Hilfe holen.“ „Nein ich brauche keine Hilfe,“ betonte das Mädchen ernst, „aber ich brauche das was sie anhaben!“ „Nein, du brauchst Hilfe,“ wiederholte die Wissenschaftlerin gespielt mütterlich, „meine Kleidung hilft dir nicht viel.“ „Geben sie mir ihre Kleidung und bleiben sie in der Ecke!“ konterte das Mädchen finster, „ziehen sie ihre Sachen aus und legen sie diese auf den Boden!“ Um die Situation nicht eskalieren zu lassen gab die Wissenschaftlerin nach. Sie zog sich aus und legte die Kleidungsstücke auf den Boden. Dann trat sie in die Ecke und wartete. Das Mädchen zog sich jetzt schnell an und wandte sich dann der Agori zu. „Ich bitte sie aus ganzem Herzen,“ sprach das Mädchen mit freundlicher Stimme, „das sie mich gehen lassen, wenn nicht werden sie mich als fehlgeschlagenes Experiment betrachten.“ „Sie wissen genau was das bedeutet,“ betonte das Mädchen traurig, „ich möchte Leben und meine genetischen Eltern finden!“ Nun wurde es leise und die Wissenschaftlerin dachte nach. Mit führsorglichem Blick sah sie zu dem Mädchen auf und verstand dessen Sorge. „Gehe über den Flur der Versorger,“ flüsterte sie vorsichtig, „dort sind die Kontrollen am schwierigsten, von da aus halte dich dann an den Weg zur Garage.“ „Den Rest wirst du alleine hin bekommen,“ beendete die Wissenschaftlerin und wirkte glücklich über ihre Entscheidung, „viel Glück und eine erfolgreiche Suche nach deinen Eltern.“ Prolog; „Das Experiment ging auch schief?“ überlegte Alessa laut, „oder vielleicht doch nicht?“ „Es gelang und ging dennoch schief,“ sprach Fish und mied kurz den Blick mit der Agentin, „sie fanden ein Wesen, dass zur Hälfte Agorie und Matoraner war, dieses Wesen konnte die Erinnerungen aufnehmen und Protodermis kontrollieren.“ Jetzt wurde der Agentin übel und sie eilte zu einem der Waschbecken. Sie übergab sich, gurgelte und kehrte zum Bett zurück. Die Gewissheit traf sie wie ein Faustschlag in die Magengrube. „Ihr sprecht von Douglas und mir,“ keuchte Alessa und musste tief Luft holen, „nicht war?“ „Unter anderem,“ bestätigte Fish und fühlte sich als ob jemand seinen Hals umschloss, „bei dir und Agent Cartland ist der Genetische Anteil eines Matoraners zu 45 % nachweisbar, die übrigen 55 % sind das eines Agori.“ „Ich kann also Protodermis kontrollieren?“ wollte Alessa sicher gehen, „aber die Forschungsleitung verlor die Kontrolle über mich?“ „Was hatte das zu Folge?“ hakte die Agentin nach, „warum kam ich nach Spectra?“ „Der Geheimdienst kam uns zu vor und versteckte dich,“ gab Fish betroffen zu, „es gelang uns euch zu finden, aber das Experiment musste geändert werden.“ „Deshalb die ganzen Anderswelten und die damit verbundenen Opfer?“ entgegnete die Agentin gefasst, „war es das alles Wert?“ „Das kann ich nicht sagen,“ erwiderte der Wissenschaftler vorsichtig und bereitete sich auf Faustschläge oder schlimmeres vor, „ich weiß nicht was sie mit euren Kindern gemacht haben, nur das man sie fort brachte.“ Erneut musste sich Alessa übergeben. Die Wahrheit wurde noch schlimmer als es die Agentin erwartet hatte. „Euren Kindern?“ fragte sie und hatte Mühe sich zusammen zu reisen, „was soll das jetzt genau bedeuten?“ „Versprechen sie mir,“ quälte Fish hervor, „dass sie mir nichts antun werden, dann werde ich es ihnen sagen.“ „Ich verspreche sie nicht um zubringen,“ brummte Alessa und ballte die Faust hinter dem Rücken, „auch werde ich sie nicht schlagen oder dergleichen.“ „Ok,“ schluckte Dr. Fish und seine Unruhe war ihm anzusehen, „ich entnahm dir sechs Eiszellen während du im Wachkoma gelegen hast.“ „Von Douglas nahmen wir heimlich Samenproben,“ erklärte der Wissenschaftler und verzog immer wieder verängstig das Gesicht, „später wurden deine Eizellen mit Douglas Samen befruchtet und fort geschafft.“ „Ab diesem Teil der Mission weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter,“ beendete Dr. Fish und schluckte, „meine Aufgabe ab diesem Zeitpunkt bestand darin weitere Anderswelten erschaffen zu lassen, als Ablenkung so zu sagen.“ Wieder eilte Alessa zum Waschbecken und übergab sich. Es war eine Mischung aus Abscheu und Verzweiflung, die sich in ihr ausbreitete. Zumindest würde sie keine Muttergefühle entwickeln, beruhigte sie sich, da sie die Kinder ja nicht ausgetragen und geboren hatte. Doch war dieses Experiment eine bodenlose Sauerei. Vermutlich hatte man auch Blut und Gewebeproben genommen. Doch wer brauchte so ein Geschöpf? Wozu brauchte jemand so ein Wesen? Am Abend traf sie sich mit den anderen Agenten und dem Abteilungsleiter. Douglas trafen die Informationen fast noch härter als Alessa zuvor. Die übrigen reagierten gefasst. Was die Anderswelt betraf, lag jetzt nicht mehr in ihrem Aufgabenfeld. Das Team um Agent Paleon und Agent Alexei übernahmen den Fall. Nach den Aussagen von Fish verbarg sich die Schöpferin in den Kellergewölben der Villa. Das Team um Agent Case, Gillespie, Banks, Ames, Cartland und Lukas sollte dem Experiment nach gehen, dass durch die Anderswelten verschleiert worden war. In den frühen Morgenstunden hob der Helikopter ab. Ziel war der Spectra Tower in Atero City. Auf dem ganzen Flug herrschte ein gespenstisches Schweigen. Besonders Alessa spürte das sie etwas verlieren konnte, was ihr sehr am Herzen lag. Noch nie hatte sie Douglas ihre Gefühle für ihn spüren lassen. Jetzt bereute sie es zu tiefst. Es gab nun neue tiefgründige Fragen, die der Agentin zu schaffen machten. Wie würde Douglas es aufnehmen, wenn sie keine Muttergefühle den sechs Kindern entgegen brachte? Er sich aber wie ein Vater fühlte? Würde die doch unbewusste Verbindung ihre Freundschaft zerstören oder hielt sie der Probe Stand? Was Alessa nicht wusste, war die Sache das sich Douglas genau die gleichen Fragen stellte. Jensen Ames hingegen wurde von einem schlechten Gewissen heimgesucht, er hatte die Lawine ins Rollen gebracht. Dass er so tiefe Narben auf riss, damit hatte er bei bestem Willen nicht gerechnet. Die anderen Drei blieben schweigsam und ließen auf keine Gedanken schließen. Doch eine Sache stand jetzt schon feste. Dieser Fall würde die Freundschaft und den Zusammenhalt der sechs Agenten auf eine harte Probe stellen. Nachwort; '' Dragosh Paleon und Agent Alexei verließen die Leitstelle der Basis und riefen ihre Teams zusammen. Der Zesk und der Agori in schwarzen Rüstungen prüften ob die Ausrüstung ihrer Leute richtig angelegt war, dann machten sie sich zur Landezone auf dem Anwesen auf. ''Kapitel 1; In den sieben Jahren nach der Flucht, hatte das Mädchen viele Namen angenommen. Keinen behielt sie länger als Notwendig. Sally, Isabell, Loona und viele andere. Jetzt nannte sie sich Eleanor, auf einen Nachnamen verzichtete das Mädchen aber nach wie vor. Dass sie das Ergebnis eines Experimentes war, damit hatte sich Eleanor mittlerweile abgefunden. Auch das sie vermutlich keine leiblichen Eltern finden würde. So strebte sie aber danach, ihre genetischen Eltern zu finden. Aber auch dem Hintergrund ihrer Erschaffung ging sie weiter nach. In den letzten drei Jahren war sie durch allerleih mehr oder weniger seriöser Informationsbeschaffung auf zwei mögliche Gründe gestoßen. Beide Gründe ließen sich auf einen Zeitpunkt weit in der Vergangenheit Bara Magnas zurückverfolgen. Ihre eigene Gestalt sprach besonders dafür. Wie sie es schon öfter getan hatte, stand sie jetzt wieder nackt vor ihrem Wandspiegel. In der einen Hand hielt sie das aufgeschlagene Buch, dass ein Bild einer Agori des Eisen Stammes zeigte. Jener Stamm war vor sehr langer Zeit von einer Seuche fast ausgerottet worden. Nur wenige hatten die Epidemie überlebt. In der anderen Hand hielt sie ein Buch, auf dessen Seiten jeweils zwei Bilder zu sehen waren. Zeichnungen der wenigen mit Namen bekannten Mitglieder des Eisen Stammes. Sahmed und Telluris wiesen körperliche Merkmale auf, die Eleanor auch bei sich wiederfand. Auch wenn sie eindeutig zu den weiter entwickelten Agori zählte, ließen ihre Augen-, Haar- und Hautfarbe eindeutig auf Merkmale des Eisen Stammes schließen. Dies wiederum stärkte den Verdacht, auf den einige andere Fakten hinwiesen. Der Ursprung ihrer Schöpfung konnte sie nicht heraus finden, aber das jemand anderes das Experiment für seine Zwecke ausnutzte. Sie war somit ein geheimes Experiment neben einem anderen geheimen Experiment. Verworrener hätte es nicht sein können. So wie es den Anschein machte, wollte jemand einen Hybriden aus Matoraner und Agori erschaffen. Wieder jemand anderes entdeckte in dem dafür vorgesehenen Genmaterial etwas mit dem er niemand gerechnet hatte. Erbmaterial mit Einflüssen aus dem Eisen Stamm. Während die einen ihre Hybriden erschufen, machte sich der Andere daran, eine Agori des Eisen Stammes zu schaffen. Demnach war sie also ein voller Erfolg, wenn auch einer der nicht genehmigt war. Das war wohl auch der Grund, warum ihr Schöpfer sie vernichten wollte. Um sein Geheimnis zu wahren, um das andere zu wahren. Doch wo für benötigte man einen Hybriden aus Matoraner und Agori? Wo her kam das Genmaterial für das Experiment? Eleanor schlug beide Bücher zu als sie die Tür zufallen hörte. Einer ihrer Mitbewohner kam aus der Uni zurück. An der Wucht wie die Tür zufiel, erkannte sie das es Hektor war. Dieser mochte es nicht so gerne, wenn Elenor so ganz unbekleidet in der Wohnung herum lief. Grund war dessen Freundin Sidri, letztere wurde fürchterlich schnell Eifersüchtig. Es kam schon öfters in der WG zum Streit, wegen der gelegentlichen Freizügigkeit Eleanors. Die Agori erinnerte sich wage an die wenigen, äußerst erfolglosen Versuche, es Sidri zu erklären. Mittlerweile hatte sich diese Lage aber etwas gelockert. Doch hegte Sidri immer noch ein beträchtliches Misstrauen gegenüber Eleanor. Einiges vielleicht zurecht, anderes aber wieder völlig zu unrecht. „Bist du angezogen?“ fragte Hektor und klopfte an der Tür zum Wohnzimmer, „oder stehst du wieder nackt vor dem Wandspiegel?“ „Ich bin wieder angezogen,“ erwiderte Eleanor was nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, da man einen Bademantel wohl kaum als wirklich angezogen betrachten konnte. „Irgendwann gibst du meiner Beziehung noch den Rest,“ murmelte Hektor als er in das größte Zimmer der Wohnung trat, „aber besser einen Bademantel als gar nichts.“ Während er den Fernseher anschaltete, verließ Eleanor das Wohnzimmer und zog sich in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück. Dort zog sie sich fertig an und suchte dann wieder Hektor auf. Dieser ging die Kanäle durch um die Nachrichten zu sehen. „Hast du es mitbekommen?“ fragte er sie nachdenklich, „das mit dem Typen aus der Psychiatrie?“ „Er wurde ermordet aufgefunden,“ schob der Agori sofort hinter her, „die Bereitschaftspolizei spricht von einer regelrechten Hinrichtung.“ „Nein,“ erwiderte Eleanor wenig beindruckt von der Information, „wann soll der Scheißkerl denn kalt gemacht worden sein?“ „Irgendwann in der letzten Nacht im Stadtpark,“ antwortete Hektor besorgt, „dabei spricht das System von Sicherheit, dass ich nur lache,…“ „Wenn du mich fragst,“ sagte Eleanor mit leicht zorniger Stimme, „hat es dieses Schwein verdient, aber das ist nur meine Meinung.“ „Wer auch immer das getan hat,“ fuhr sie rasch fort, „könnte aber auch für uns alle gefährlich werden.“ Kapitel 2; „Du kennst diesen Kerl doch auch nur aus den Nachrichten,“ bemerkte Hektor jetzt neugierig und knirschte mit den Zähnen, „der wurde wegen mehrfacher Vergewaltigung und dreimal versuchten Totschlags eingebuchtet.“ „Da merkt man mal wieder,“ kam von Eleanor zurück, „das du die Nachrichten auch nur halbherzig kuckst.“ „Was?!“ konterte der Agori sauer, „gerade hast du den Kerl selbst noch als Scheißkerl bezeichnet, der sein Schicksal verdient hat?!“ „Dabei bleibe ich auch,“ erwiderte Eleanor und schlenderte in die Küche, „nur ist der Kerl den sie im Park gefunden haben, nicht der, als den sie ihn uns verkaufen wollen.“ „Jetzt machst du mich fertig,“ knurrte Hektor sauer, „für solche Späße bin ich auch nicht zu haben!“ „Das ist kein Spaß,“ betonte Eleanor die nun direkt vor ihrem Mitbewohner stand, „der Kerl, der wegen der mehrfachen Vergewaltigung und dreifachem versuchten Totschlags eingebuchtet wurde, sah nicht so aus wie das Opfer das sie im Stadtpark gefunden haben.“ Die junge Agori verschwand in ihr Schlafzimmer und kam mit einem Zeitungsartikel zurück. Dieses reichte sie Hektor und blickte ihm jetzt tief in die Augen. „Siehst du jetzt die Unterschiede zwischen den Leuten?“ fragte sie zynisch, „oder brauchen sie noch mehr Beweise her Kommissar?“ „Ist ja gut,“ gab Hektor zu, „das sind wirklich zwei unterschiedliche Personen.“ „Hast du ne Idee warum jemand ein Mordopfer bewusst falsch benennt?“ überlegte Hektor mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ich arbeite dran,“ erwiderte Eleanor und nippte an ihrem Becher Tee, „aber ich kann dir sagen wie das Opfer richtig heißt.“ „Wo her?“ sprach Hektor mit fiesem Blick, „gehörte er zu deinem Kundenkreis?“ „Sehr witzig,“ seufzte Eleanor und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „das Opfer ist Dr. Jacob Mulder, er hatte hier im Viertel eine kleine Praxis für Allgemeinmedizin.“ „Warum ist er dann ein Scheißkerl?“ wollte Hektor wissen, „was hat der Mann dir denn getan?“ „Der hat an dem Projekt mit gearbeitet,“ erklärte Eleanor und überlegte gleichzeitig wie sie ihrem Mitbewohner eine reinwürgen konnte, „was durch diesen Dr. Fish aufgeflogen ist.“ „Die haben für diese Anderswelt Experimente Opfer ausgewählt und die ärztliche Schweigepflicht dazu missbraucht,“ erklärte sie weiter, „normaler Weise hätten sie ihn einbuchten und ihm alle seine Lizenzen aberkennen müssen.“ „Aus deiner Aussage erschließe ich,“ schlussfolgerte Hektor und gab jetzt wieder eine kleine Angriffsfläche, „das er außer einer Geldstrafe weitgehend unbelastet davon kam.“ „Gut kombiniert Herr Meisterdetektiv,“ bestätigte Eleanor schnippisch, „selbst die Geldstrafe fiel überraschend gering aus.“ Hektor gab es auf. Er dachte jetzt nicht mehr an die Nachrichten. Morde kamen ganz selten vor und so lange es nicht ihn oder Bekannte betraf, war es ihm ziemlich egal. Er konzentrierte sich jetzt nur auf Eleanor. Die mysteriöse junge Frau ohne Lebenslauf und Erinnerungen an ihre Vergangenheit übte einen gewissen Reiz auf ihn aus. Ihre fast athletische Figur und ihre Haut-, Augen-, und Haarfarbe hob sie von den meisten Agori Mädchen in seinem Umfeld ab. Einiges fand er aber auch etwas unheimlich. Ganz besonders ihre enorme und sehr schnelle Lernfähigkeit. Zudem verfügte sie über ein Wissen, dass so gar nicht zu ihr passte. Er hatte sie schon oft danach gefragt, sie gab darauf aber nie eine Antwort. Sie behielt es als ihr Geheimnis. Ein weiteres Mysterium Eleanors war ihr Geld. Wie sie an so viel Knete kam, war für den Agori ein kleines Rätsel. Ersten weil sie genauso wie er und Sidri den halben Tag in der Uni verbrachte und die andere Hälfte in der Wohnung herum lümmelte. In der Zeit gingen er und seine Freundin Nebenjobs nach und kamen am Monatsende zusammen gerade mal auf die Summe, die Eleanor in nur einer Nacht mitbrachte. Ja, jede Nacht verließ Eleanor die Wohnung und kam erst früh am Morgen wieder zurück. Brachte aber immer wieder zwischen 750 und 900 Mäuse mit, hin und wieder auch 1.000 bis 1.200 Tacken. Für Hektor kam da nur eine Sache in Frage, Eleanor musste auf den Strich gehen. Nur Edelprostituierte verdienten in der Nacht so viel. Doch Eleanor stritt es immer wieder ab auf den Strich zu gehen. Obwohl Hektor sie dort selbst einmal gesehen hatte. Er war auf dem Rückweg von der Disco gewesen und riskierte einen kurzen Blick in die Sündenstraße. Genau in dem Moment sah er Eleanor wie sie sich mit einer der Nutten unterhielt. „Was bist du eigentlich?“ fragte er wieder ohne die Hoffnung auf eine ehrliche Antwort zu bekommen, „Nutte, Geldeintreiberin oder Zuhälterin?“ „Ich helfe einigen Nutten, die keinem Zuhälter angeschlossen sind,“ erwiderte Eleanor zu Hektors großer Überraschung, „da sie sonst niemanden haben, der ihnen Hilft.“ „Wie kannst du diesen Nutten überhaupt helfen?“ erkundigte sich Hektor und wog ab ob er Eleanor glauben konnte oder nicht. „Ich passe ein wenig auf sie auf,“ fuhr seine Mitbewohnerin fort, „oder treibe das Geld ein, wo die Freier die Summe prellen.“ „Also doch so eine Art Zuhälterin,“ entgegnete Hektor und versuchte sich das ganze irgendwie vorzustellen, „aber dann doch keine?“ „Ganz genau,“ lächelte Eleanor vergnügt, „ich wüsste auch keinen konkreten Namen für meine Tätigkeit.“ „Das beruhigt mich,“ sagte der Agori und glaubte den Worten seiner Mitbewohnerin, „ich dachte schon du wärst eine Edelnutte oder eine Drogendealerin.“ „Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen,“ meinte Eleanor und leerte den Becher, „mach dir da mal keine Sorgen.“ Kapitel 3; „Wie alt bist du eigentlich?“ fragte Hektor neugierig, „ich würde dich zwischen Achtzehn und Einundzwanzig einschätzen.“ „Ich weiß nicht genau wie alt ich bin,“ grummelte Eleanor da er diese Frage schon öfters gestellt hatte, „ich kann mich nur an die letzten sieben Jahre erinnern.“ „Ach vergiss es wieder,“ lächelte Hektor und wandte sich wieder dem Fernseher zu, „du siehst auf jeden Fall recht jung aus.“ Eleanor verschwieg ihren Mitbewohnern bewusst, dass ihr Ausweis ein falscher war. Sie hatte ihn selbst angefertigt und die Zahlen so dargestellt, dass sie Einundzwanzig sei. Doch viele schätzen sie auch erst Achtzehn oder Neunzehn. Das führte leider immer wieder zu kleineren Querelen. Besser gesagt machte es Eleanor sehr begehrt. Doch bis jetzt hatte sie allen Jungs den Korb gegeben. Nur Hektor hielt sich mit dem offensiven Anbaggern noch zurück. Ihr Mitbewohner versuchte bis jetzt noch andere Maschen. Eine von diesen erfolglosen Versuchen war auch das Gespräch um das Mordopfer. Hektor wollte sie beunruhigen um sich dann als starker Beschützer aufspielen zu können. Doch schaffte es Eleanor gekonnt, nur wenn sie es darauf anlegte, den Spieß um zudrehen. So das der Held Hektor am Ende beunruhigt zurück blieb. An sich mochte sie ihre Mitbewohner, auch trotz der regelmäßigen Unstimmigkeiten. Denn es blieb nur bei den kleinen Wortgefechten. In wichtigen Dingen hielt die Wohngemeinschaft zusammen. Denn darauf legten alle Wert. Helfen wenn jemand Hilfe benötigte. „Nehmen wir nur mal an,“ bemerkte Hektor zwischen einer der Werbepausen, „Sidri würde mir den Laufpass geben,..“ „Hätte ich dann eine Chance bei dir?“ fuhr er fort und spielte mit den Gedanken, „ich meine ja nur wenn,..“ „Ich würde dich nicht ran lassen,“ erwiderte Eleanor während sie die Zeitung las, „so lange es noch unbeantwortete Fragen in meinem Leben gibt, denke ich nur daran die Antworten zu finden.“ „Du bist wie diese Spectra Leute,“ bedauerte Hektor und stellte den Teletext kurz ein, „nur Verpflichtungen und kein Vergnügen.“ „Kein Vergnügen?“ entgegnete Eleanor etwas irritiert, „Spass haben ja, nur nicht wie du es dir vorstellst.“ Zur gleichen Zeit in der örtlichen Polizeikaserne; Der Helikopter landete auf einer der freien Plattformen und schon bald machte sich ein Unbehagen unter den Beamten der Bereitschaftspolizei bemerkbar. Hauptkommissar Grind lief hastig auf die Agenten zu um sie erst mal auf sich zu lenken. Doch sein Vorhaben scheiterte kläglich. Nur zwei Agenten nahmen sich ihm an, die anderen Vier machten sich direkt zum Sanatorium auf. „Gegen sie sich keine Mühe um ihr Versagen zu entschuldigen,“ ergriff Agent Cartland sofort das Wort, „sie wissen genau wer das Opfer ist und machen bewusst falsche Angaben.“ „Wir handeln wie wir handeln müssen,“ beteuerte der Hauptkommissar sauer, „wir haben nicht so viele Befugnisse wie ihr.“ „Sehr einfallsreiche Verteidigung,“ erwiderte Agent Gillespie mit gerunzelter Stirn, „sie sind sich nicht Bewusst, dass sie sich auf sehr dünnem Eis bewegen.“ „Soll das etwa eine Drohung sein?“ betonte der Agori in Polizeiuniform, „nehmen sie mich ruhig feste oder erschießen mich, sie machen mir keine Angst!“ „Sie wollen uns nicht verstehen oder?“ fragte Agent Cartland kopfschüttelnd, „der oder die Drahtzieher könnten auch sie sehr schnell auf die Abschussliste setzten.“ In dem Moment erschienen weitere vier Hubschrauber am Horizont und hielt Kurs auf die Polizeikaserne. Nach zwanzig Minuten wimmelte es auf dem Gelände nur so von Spectra Leuten. Dem Hauptkommissar sah man mehr als deutlich an, dass ihm dieser Zustand überhaupt nicht gefiel. „Sie Mr. Dougan kommen mit uns mit,“ übernahm Agent Gillespie das Wort, „zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit!“ „Wir wissen mehr über sie, als sie denken,“ fuhr sie fort, „Herr Hauptkommissar, sie und einige ihrer Leute schweben in ernster Gefahr.“ Kapitel 4; Kapitel 5; Kapitel 6; Kapitel 7; Kapitel 8; Epilog; Hauptrollen; Reaper Datei:Subject R Rosso.JPG| Elizabth Case Datei:Subject T Tuyet.JPG| Alessa Gillespie Datei:Subject S Shelke.JPG| Katrina Banks Datei:Subject A Azul.JPG| Jensen Ames Datei:Subject N Nidhiki.JPG| Douglas Cartland Datei:Subject V Vincent.JPG| Carl Lucas Agenten Datei:Executer Henry Strooks.JPG| Francine Datei:Executer Lilith Demon.JPG| Alexei Datei:Dämonen Mutter Lilith.JPG| Sanchez Datei:Vorox Shiva.JPG| Shiva De Stephano Datei:Vorox Dragosh.JPG| Dragosh Paleon Datei:Vorox Nova.JPG| Nova Freeman Soundtrack; thumb|left|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|right|335 px Kategorie:Jadekaiser